My Hero Academia: Second Period, Chapter 2
Chaper 2: Masayoshi vs Midoriya: Heroes Collide! (The scene takes off where Chapter 1 left off.) Midoriya activates Full Cowling, and bolts toward Masayoshi. Masayoshi prepares to counter, and slips by Midoriya. Midoriya quickly jumps off a pole, springing towards his foe. "Smaaash!" Midoriya lands a 5% Detroit Smash on Masayoshi's torso, sending him flying. Masayoshi stands up, preparing to strike. He makes a run towards Midoriya, and Midoriya responds by launching an 8% Delaware Smash at Masayoshi. Masayoshi barely dodges, and Midoriya rushes toward him. He tries to land another Detroit Smash, but Masayoshi manages to pull out a slip counter, and deals a nasty punch to Midoriya's face. This causes Midoriya to stumble back. Yumi cheers from the monitoring room the observers are in. "Yeah! Get 'em, Daku!" Aizawa sighs. "If you think that's all it'll take to bring Midoriya down, then you're in for a rude awakening. Take a look." Yumi: "Eh...?" Everyone observes the two combatants, then everyone notices that Midoriya is glowing more than before. Masayoshi: "Wh-What the hell?" Holy crap! This looks serious! It's like he's going to tear me a new one! Midoriya suddenly bolts to Masayoshi in the blink of an eye. Delaware Smash: 20%! Masayoshi is shocked at how Midoriya suddenly appeared in front of him. Damn it! I gotta counter! ''Masayoshi prepares a falling counter, but he is quickly intercepted by a surprise One For All-powered kick! Masayoshi flies and tumbles, eventually getting stopped by a wall. He can't get up. Aizawa's voice comes over the intercom. "This battle is over. The winner is Midoriya." He turns the intercom off and scratches the back of his head. "Damn, I thought it'd take longer than that. Anyway, we should check on Masayoshi- make sure he isn't severely injured." He and most of the other faculty leave to finish their duties; the only ones left are Power Loader, Nezu, and All Might. Nezu: "A splendid sparring match on both parties! I've never seen someone pull of a counter attack like that, especially on someone like Mr. Midoriya!" Power Loader: "Masayoshi is clever, but against someone with raw power and speed, he's just no match. Poor kid- at least he landed a couple of hits on him." Nezu and Power Loader leave, leaving only the former No.1 Pro Hero. Toshinori looks over at Yumi, who is looking down in the dumps. He walks over to her and sits next to her. "Hey, kid. There's no need to feel like that- your friend did great. Hell, 'I 'thought young Masayoshi had Midoriya there for a minute." Yumi hugs her knees. "But I really..." Toshinori looks up at the monitor, then looks down a bit. "Ms. Yumi, have you ever stopped to think about what Masayoshi might be thinking?" She looks up. "Wh-What do you mean?" Toshinori: "Consider this. Even though he knew he had no chance of winning, didn't he take this anyway?" "W-Well, yes..." Toshinori: "Maybe he thinks it's his job to accept the impossible; to prove even after failure, he can become stronger than before- a better person, and Hero, too. Maybe that's why he wants to become a Hero- to tell everyone that you don't need a Quirk to become a Hero." He looks down. ''He's so much like how young Midoriya once was. Yumi: "Mr. All Might?" Toshinori looks at her. "Yes?" Yumi gives a radiant smile. "Thank you. I know the burden my Daku's carrying now. Now I can actually help him, not just encourage him." Toshinori smiles. "Glad I could help." The scene changes to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. Masayoshi and Yumi are in the main plaza, with Masayoshi carrying a few bags. Masayoshi has a couple of bandages on his arm, and a patch on his cheek. Masayoshi sits down. "So, where to next?" Yumi sits down as well. "I was thinking we could get some ice cream. How does that sound, Daku?" ???: "Well, well. Dakuhiro, it's been a while!" Masayoshi looks over and sees Ryuko Tatsuma in her civilian clothes. "Ms. Ryuko! I wasn't expecting you to be here." Tatsuma: "Me neither. I see you're with that Ms. Yumi you're always talking about." Yumi: "Eh..?" Masayoshi turns a bit red. "M-Ms. Ryuko! She'll get the wrong idea if you say it like that!" Tatsuma: "Wh-Whoops... Sorry." Yumi: "I'm confused..." Masayoshi shakes her head. "It's fine. It was a simple mistake. Everyone makes them. Anyway, what brings you here, Ms. Ryuko?" Tatsuma: "Oh, I came here to do some shopping. There's supposed to be a sale on vegetables down at Ms. Fudo's." Masayoshi: "Oh, I see. I'll make sure to check it out when I'm done being Ude's bellboy." He glares daggers at Ude. Yumi looks comically dumbfounded. "No, seriously, what's going on?" Tatsuma: "Well, I should be going. Until next time, you two." Masayoshi: "Ciao." Yumi: "Bye, Ms. Ryukyu!" Ryuko leaves the two, and they stand up. Yumi: "You two seem close. What's up with that?" Masayoshi stands up. "Oh, I thought I told you. Well, it was twelve years ago..." 'My past; more specifically, how I nearly died. How I was saved by the woman we just talked to. How I was nearly scared away from the path of heroism. All of this and more will be revealed.' 'Next chapter of My Hero Academia: Second Period- The Incident'!'This sentence should be ignored if you are reading it like an episode; rather it should be treated as a preview for Episode 2. It would said instead "'Next Episode- The Incident'!" Links References Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period, Volume 1 Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period, Episode 1 Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period, Season 1